


Imagine..Being a demon and scheming with demon Dean.  Not to mention his addicted to you.

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, SPN Imagines, Scheming, demon reader, supernatural imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes





	Imagine..Being a demon and scheming with demon Dean.  Not to mention his addicted to you.

 

 

“You’re not going to undermine me, are you y/n? Because that would be such a shame if you did.” Dean spoke, his back facing towards you.

“I’m your ride or die.” you spoke, making Dean turn towards you. smirking at you.

He let out a growl walking towards until he was standing in front of you. 

“You drive me crazy.”He moaned, his lips pressing against yours harshly…..


End file.
